


De todas las Razones para Odiarla y El Fin de Semana antes de que Muriera

by Rainbowisnotaflag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's weird, Bullying, Cute Girl - Freeform, Cyber Bullying, Drama, Español, F/M, Friendship, Girl's weird, Has a lot of boyfriends but not an easy girl at all, Lo prometo, Murder but just at the end, Novela Juvenil, Obvious Love, One-Shots, Pero al final todo tiene sentido, Read please, Religion, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Slow Romance, Smart Introvert Boy but not a nerd, Their friends are worse, cute boy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowisnotaflag/pseuds/Rainbowisnotaflag
Summary: Después de hablarle por primera vez en un baile de la iglesia, Ryan no puede evitar pensar en que Jessica es la persona más hermosa que ha conocido. Está ansioso porque las vacaciones de invierno terminen para verla de nuevo en la escuela, sin embargo, cuando el semestre comienza de nuevo, la Jessica que Ryan había conocido ha cambiado por completo.Jessica Veneciana ha pasado de ser una de las invisibles para convertirse en la chica más deseada de la escuela, y también una de las personas más frívolas que te podrás encontrar. Y, lo peor, parece tener algo con hacer de la vida de Ryan un fastidio de campeonato.Ahora, donde Ryan había encontrado lo que siempre soñó, solo puede encontrar razones para odiar a la persona que tiene enfrente. Una y otra vez.*Es la primera historia que subo aquí, por favor denle una oportunidad.





	De todas las Razones para Odiarla y El Fin de Semana antes de que Muriera

PRÓLOGO 

Cuando conocí a Jessica en un baile de la iglesia, pensé en que era hermosa -la manera en que sonreía- y en que me gustaría que lo hiciera más, así que, continué haciendo bromas tontas para lograrlo.

Ella entendía acerca de vidas sociales deprimentes y series de mala calidad online. Hablamos de eso, de qué y qué personaje quedarían bien juntos y de los mejores sitios para leer historias sobre ellos. También hablamos de libros, de enfermedades mentales e historias de espiritismo. Gastamos nuestros datos mostrándonos nuestras respectivas cuentas de Tumblr y Wattpad, y viendo vídeos en YouTube. Luego, ella distrajo al que estaba cuidando la mesa de dulces y yo llene mi saco con botanas, que nos fuimos a comer al estacionamiento. 

Esa noche, hacía frío. En el cielo había una nube extraña, que cubría la mitad del cielo, mientras que en la otra mitad las estrellas brillaban. Jessica y yo estábamos mirando hacia ese lado. 

-No sale en la cámara -se quejó, mientras bloqueaba mi celular (el suyo se había quedado sin batería) y lo ponía sobre la caja de la camioneta en donde estábamos sentados. 

-Mi teléfono es la ejemplificación exacta de mi utilidad en esta vida. 

Yo tomé otro dulce de los que habíamos traído con nosotros. Ella me miró y sonrió de lado, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello. En ese entonces, usaba el peinado como los chicos de las bandas que me gustaban, lo cual no le iba en lo más mínimo a mi cara perfectamente redonda. Por su parte, Jessica lucía simplemente perfecta con esos cabellos rizados sin peinar y sus ojos grandes y verdes mal maquillados y burbujeantes. 

Me sorprendí; yo no sabía que los ojos podían ser burbujeantes. 

-¿Recuerdas la película del Titanic? -preguntó. 

-Ajá -respondí, aunque en realidad solo recordaba el meme de los ochenta y cuatro años. 

-Bueno, me recuerdas a Jack -dijo-. Al que hacía Leonardo DiCaprio. 

Solté una carcajada. 

-Te pasaste -reí y le di un suave empujón en el hombro, mientras negaba. 

-¡Es enserio! -Jessica se defendió- ¡Tienes cara de bebé y ojos azules! 

Arrugué el ceño, al tiempo que me giraba hacia ella, confundido. Hasta donde sabía, mis ojos eran de un café avellana realmente feo.  

-Lo son -me cortó, sin embargo, sonando muy segura-. De alguna manera, tus ojos son los ojos más azules que he visto jamás -sonrió de manera infantil y se giró para tomar uno de los dulces. 

-Ojos azules -repetí con una ceja arqueada y ella asintió, mientras trataba de masticar dos chicles de bola al mismo tiempo. 

La miré y me sorprendí de no estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento por no tener idea de qué decir. Con Jessica esas cosas no me preocupaban, ella era la persona más amable que había conocido en la vida, además de que sabía lo que cosas como OTP y Angst significaban. 

-Ojos azules -asintió, hablando a duras penas. 

Reímos, Jessica escupió las gomas de mascar e intentó mejor con una paleta. 

-¿Tú de qué color ves mis ojos? -preguntó, al tiempo que la abría. 

Yo estuve a punto de responder que verdes porque de ese color eran, pero tuve la delicadeza de pensármelo mejor.

¿De qué color veía yo los ojos de Jessica? Lo medité una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ella esperó. Y, entonces, recordé. 

-No es un color -dije lentamente, sintiendo que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo-. Si yo tuviera que describir tus ojos... diría que son... burbujeantes.  

Desvié la mirada, decepcionado conmigo mismo y con lo patético de la oración, cuando Jessica bufó. Levanté la vista, con las orejas coloradas. 

-¡Argh! ¡Rayos! -exclamé, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos- ¡Lo arruiné! La primera criatura del sexo opuesto a la que me siento atraído y lo arruiné, luego de una noche en la que solo había contado dos metidas de pata notorias. 

Jessica río más fuerte. 

-¿Dos? ¿Cuál y cuál? -quiso saber, aun risueña, mientras colocaba sus manos (una sobre la otra, como toda una señorita) encima de su larga falda negra. 

-Te escupí cuando estaba hablándote de lo del webcomic de Spiderman -conté uno-. Y, me reí con la boca llena de bocadillos de queso, cuando me enseñaste el chiste del potasio -conté dos. 

Jessica, asintió, de acuerdo. Tenía hoyuelos. 

-Bueno, supongo que lo del queso sí fue algo asqueroso -admitió-, pero yo conté tres metidas de pata mías, así que te gano -la miré confundió, ella comenzó a contar-. Inicié la conversación pidiéndote que me taparas con tu saco para acomodar mi sostén -contó uno-. Llamé a tu abuela gorda por error -contó dos-. Y, finalmente, hice que sostuvieras uno de mis calcetines apestosos para sacar una piedra atorada en la planta de mi pie -contó tres, sonando entre incrédula y divertida ante sus propias acciones. 

Sonreí, sonrojado. 

-Todo eso me pareció lindo -comencé, pero entonces me di cuenta-... aguarda ¿Tú estabas contando errores? 

Jessica sonrió también, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja roja. 

-¿Por qué? -pregunté. 

De nuevo, ella solo sonrió. Se giró y tomó una paleta igual a la suya de entre nuestros dulces y la tendió hacia mí. Decidí que podía dejar el tema. 

-Como fuera -dijo-, lo de los ojos... no creo que haya sido un error. Burbujeantes. Voy a pensar en eso. 

Tomé la paleta. 

-Hazlo. 

Jessica me miró falsamente ofendida, mientras pasaba la paleta dentro de su boca a una de sus mejillas. 

-No me digas qué hacer, Ryan Iturbe. 

-Nunca, Jessica Veneciana. 

La noche se fue así. Jessica salió con sus padres al día siguiente y no volvió en todas las vacaciones de invierno, viajó a la cabaña de unos parientes en las montañas. Yo me quedé en casa, rebloguenado todos sus post, guardando novelas, canciones y otras cientos de cosas que le mostraría cuando volviera. 

Pero, Jessica Veneciana no volvió. Y, cuando la vi entrar el primer día del semestre, con esa minifalda y esa sonrisa alarmantemente fría, dudé que alguna vez lo hiciera en lo absoluto. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es mi primera historia y es una especie de tributo a la cultura nerd/antisocial de la que nunca hablamos, pero que siempre vivimos. Espero que puedan disfrutarla.  
> Verán, esto estará contado en una serie de one-shots que, una vez juntos, al final tendrán sentido.  
> No creo que se haga tan popular como para decir esto, pero es mejor aclarar: NO permito adaptaciones parciales ni totales de esta obra, misma que está registrada en SafeCreativity.  
> Comentarios son bien recibidos, siempre me gusta conocer una opinión que pueda ayudarme a mejorar o que simplemente me diga lo que piensan los lectores de mi trabajo.  
> De nuevo, espero que disfruten de este trabajo. Saludos y besos a todos. 
> 
> J. E. Romero.


End file.
